Piano Miller
|gender = Female|height = 4'1"|birth_date = May 26, 2045|blood_type = O|likes = Being in control Dolls|dislikes = In her own words, "People who think they're hot shit."|organizations = La Fin du Monde Gamers Against Weed|titles = O-5}}Piano Miller, codenamed O-5 is Lucille Miller's daughter. Under strange circumstances she resides within Facility 20-08. Piano appears in Deluxe ''as a supporting character. She is among the different characters that can be communicated with through NEET. Appearance Piano has very long dark hair, and hazel eyes. Her skin is notably fair in comparison to Lucy. Piano has two outfits: her patient outfit, and her villain costume. Her patient outfit consists of a white straitjacket binding her, and a pair of pink stockings. Her hair is left untied. Her villain outfit is much more complex. She wears a white dress with a floral pattern, a maroon blazer with kimono-like sleeves tied by black ribbons at the upper end, and a sailor-like collar tied by a black ribbon. She wears white boots with brown soles. She wears a flower hairpin and has her braided hair tied with black ribbons. Personality work in progress. In a nutshell: thought she talks like a regal princess and is very emotional like her enormous bitch idiot of a mom? u wrong son. also she's logical and doesn't give a fuck also she has a robot parasite that makes her say and do mean things against her will may or may not have some badass convincing skills. peace dawg History Early Life So far, not much about Piano's early life has been revealed. Piano (presumably, under The Collective's influence) alternately claims to resent and love her mother very dearly. Contradicting accounts simultaneously claim that Lucille was overly doting, and that she was practically absent from the child's life. When she was six years old was admitted to Facility 20-08 as the sole patient. At this point she was sealed away from the outside world, only having extremely limited communication with others. Pre-''Deluxe At some point before Deluxe, Piano joined Gamers Against Weed despite being forbidden from playing videogames. She frequently mulled over the irony of this. During a minor security breach, the link to the Gamers Against Weed IRC was emailed to a random person over the Internet. At some point Gamers Against Weed and The Four Devas of Shiori Trade Academy performed a merger, becoming La Fin du Monde. Most events that occurred before Deluxe are currently up in the air. Deadly Laboratory Life Piano does not appear as a test subject in the Deadly Laboratory Life, but rather as Operator 5, using the infiltration agent implanted by La Fin du Monde to assist the test subjects. Her actions are alternatingly playful, helpful, and downright creepy. For example, the first thing she does is to hijack the PA system and tell Reubert, Mara, and Angelo to spraypaint their eHandbooks gold to obtain the administrative permissions. When the members of Gamers Against Weed introduce themselves by their villain names, Piano becomes irritated by this and proceeds to introduce the Gamers by their actual names. At one point, Piano was taken over by The Collective, but moments later Erin intervened and explained her situation. She is also the one to introduce Titan to Hikkimori Shopping. Beforehand, she strung an unaware Maribel along into performing a transaction with her, trading a pack of peanuts from the Texas Steakhouse for a guide on how to make shivs out of toothbrushes, as well as two samples. She was subsequently scolded by Kimiko for sending the samples. Hikkimori Shopping Piano sells do-it-yourself guides on the creation of specific materials. So far, she has sold the following, for the listed prices. Trivia * Piano is the youngest member of La Fin du Monde. * Among the Seven Deadly Sins, Piano is assigned with the sin of Wrath. * If she were to be classpected, she would be a Sylph of Mind. Category:Female Category:Delta Category:Deluxe Category:Alive (Delta) Category:Created by Kai Satsu Category:La Fin du Monde Category:Gamers Against Weed